


i don't love you anymore

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	i don't love you anymore

“I don’t love you anymore.”

Sinara sighed and rolled her eyes at the words.

“Well,”Kasius said, a little choked up,“That hardly seems like an appropriate reaction.”

“That’s because it isn’t.” Sinara patted his back, indulging his equally inappropriate reaction to their three-year-old being a brat.“He gets it from you, you know. Ridiculously overdramatic.”

“I’m not over- overly pragmatic,”Kaznaq said, crossing his arms on principle.

“No one’s accusing you of that, certainly.” Sinara forced herself not to laugh.“It’s overdramatic, baby. Go put your coat on, playtime’s over.”

He dragged his feet and grumbled the whole way.


End file.
